Sawyer's stash
When he crashed on the Island, Sawyer was a self-interested opportunist. He spent a lot of energy collecting a sizeable stash of items. He carefully guarded these items, and leveraged them to get what he wanted from the other survivors throughout their time on the Island. After Flight 815 crashed, Sawyer unabashedly plundered the wreckage for anything that might be useful. Because of this, and the fact that he also stole the Marshal's gun , Boone suspected that he also had Shannon's missing inhaler refills. Boone followed Sawyer to try and find his stash, but Sawyer caught him in the jungle and beat him up. Jack and Sayid then tried to get the refills from Sawyer by torturing him, but it turned out he never had them in the first place. Sawyer was unable to attend to his stash from the time that he left the beach camp on the raft , until he had healed enough from his gunshot wound to leave the Hatch. When he finally returned to camp, he accused the other survivors of plundering his stash while he was away, ignoring the irony that it had been filled with items he plundered in the first place. Sawyer then devised a plan to con Locke in order to steal the guns and everything in the gun vault, and hid everything back in his stash. He was in charge of the guns for a while, but he soon lost the medication in a poker game with Jack. Sawyer showed some humanity at times, and gave items to the others without exchange, such as the heroin to help Libby with her pain. This is how Kate was able to see the location of the stash, which turned out to be buried in Sawyer's tent, under a sign that was covered with dirt and a tarp. }} At one point, Vincent brought a Virgin Mary statue from the stash to Charlie, who chased the dog right back to Sawyer's tent, and discovered Sawyer's stash. Charlie acted on this knowledge shortly thereafter when he "liberated" a bottle of MacCutcheon whisky with Hurley in order to get Desmond drunk. Sawyer found his stash compromised once again when he returned from his captivity with the Others. He tried to win it all back in a ping pong game, but was soundly beaten by Hurley, and had to give up using nicknames for a week instead. Hurley offered him his porn magazines as a consolation prize. Sawyer's (now very meager) stash was last seen when Ben rifled through it while talking to Lapidus, and commented on a copy of "Booty Babes" and an Oceanic water bottle that he found. Specifically-mentioned or seen items }} * Insect Repellent * Water (traded Jin fish for it early on) ** An Oceanic water bottle * Sunscreen * Flashlight * Halliburton case * Shaving cream (plundered) * Batteries (plundered) * Beer (plundered) }} * Guns (some plundered, some he still has) * Ammunition * Pregnancy test * Medicine (though Jack won these back in the poker game) * Virgin Mary statues containing heroin * Pornography (several issues of the fictional PLAYPEN magazine, and at least one issue of BOOTY BABES) * DHARMA Initiative Mac and Cheese Dinner and DHARMA Initiative Macaroni & Cheese Supper (plundered) * Small round mirror * MacCutcheon Scotch whisky and DHARMA Initiative wines (plundered) * Brezza cigarettes * DHARMA Initiative Chocolate (plundered) * Ping pong ball Books (Sawyer is seen with or has in his stash) *''Watership Down'' *''A Wrinkle in Time'' *''Bad Twin'' manuscript *''Lancelot'' }} *''Are You There God? It's Me, Margaret'' *''Laughter in the Dark'' *''The Fountainhead'' *''Benjamin Disraeli: Justice and Truth in Action'' See also * Island stashes * Hurley's stash de:Sawyers Versteck ru:Тайник Сойера Stash (Sawyer's) Category:Lists Category:James Ford Category:Island locations